goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
I.R.O.N.Y. Odysseus
I.R.O.N.Y. 007 (Youtube Only) (short for Indistinct Retaliation On New York), in other words, The War Between The Good And The Bad is a 2014 traditional 3-D flash-animated Youtube film loosely based on James Bond films, Produced by Steven Matheron, Studios like GoAnimate and Eon Productions (uncredited) and Distributors are Konami, MGM and Sony Pictures/Columbia Pictures. It was based as I, Robot (2004 film), Metal Gear, MoBrosStudios' Skellington's Revenge (uncredited), Go!Animate The Movie and other uses which was used by anyone. however it was separated as chapters following in their respective order. This Film Is Rated PG-13. This film will be released on Youtube in Fall 2014. with Brian/Dave officially taking the voice role of James Bond, a protagonist (or simply Bond/007). The film introduces the characters of an antagonist, Gen. McFarland (Paul/SSFIV Seth voice clips/Dave/Scary Voice/Mic Voice), A genetically engineered warlord and a robot creator who brought his own ambitions was that he attempts to ruin the world by sending robots to exterminate human race and destroy cities, homes, apartments, schools, restaurants, props, etc., He teams up with Cpl. Burke (Mic Voice). The filming of I.R.O.N.Y. 007 started in February 2014, As of June 2014, the opening sequence was revamped and updated. The film's budget was estimated in $175-$180 million. The filming has ended in August 9th, 2014 and again on September 7th, 2014. Plot synopsis In the near future, Gen. McFarland "The General" and his partner Cpl. Burke who were the powerhouses have their ambitions to destroy the world, by wiping out the human race on the most-living planet called Earth. James Bond is ready to go on the flight to New York with Lt. Gilligan, Lt. Larfield, Capt. Turnbull, Heather, Pepsi Man, Dr. Gonzales and his daughter Emmy, Prof. Montgomery, Cdr. Durant and 1st Sgt. Herman Pilcher. The next day, Lance and Miles were both captured by Pilcher, which it was sent to the military school, Matthew, one of Lance's friends and Jupiter tells Pilcher that he wasn't allowed to arrest Lance and Miles. Pilcher dies of a severe heart attack. Savanna was captured and taken away by a robot, Pepsi Man was killed by The General. Bond, Powers, Larfield and Coulden Pettit run away from The General. Gilligan tells everyone about his speech when the police had to protect people. Savanna was rescued alongside her uncle Leo, but Black Yoshi himself along with Matthew, Aule and Barnes was killed, Lance is killed and Miles was also killed by Burke, Lance renamed himself RoboLance since he is dead and now in the afterlife. Jupiter was destroyed by the robots and one of the robots shoot an enemy on a jet as a betrayal. Savanna and Emmy was captured by Burke, but they're saved by the heroes. Weapons attached to walls killed robots, leaving The General angry for attempting to make a world disaster, He quits sending robots to kill human race. At this time, The General continues to kill human race and becomes a robot, he's giving the robots some upgrades including his expelled son. Bond decided to fight The General, Gilligan suffers sickness. The General and the robots are defeated by Bond and his friends. The Black Hole was used to pull things in that it can't get out just like a vacuum, they use it to pull in The General and the robots inside the jets. In the aftermath, The human race had survived during the war, but Emmy, Lt. Larfield, Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad were injured. The film ends with Bond and his friends reunited when The General is never seen again. Voice Cast * The film's cast changed in 2015 during the planning about starting over the making. * Cast as of 2015 * Dave as James Bond, protagonist. * Dallas as Iron, sometimes known as Sean, antagonist. * Jennifer as Sirica * David as Tobias Vasquez, callsign "Solar". * Dave as Oliver Salas, callsign "Chance". * Simon as Julius Mata, callsign "Tornado" * Paul as Eamon Haigney, callsign "Rookie" who is non-intelligent and afraid of being an officer and even heights. * Brian as Manny, a crippled lawyer who was blind. * Alan as Fritz, callsign "Omega", the last member of the significant race of blue colored alien creatures * French-fry as Michael "Mickey" Grimes, callsign Blackout. * Original cast, inception through 2014 * Brian/Dave as James Bond 007 * Paul, Dave, SSFIV Seth Voice Clips, Kidaroo, Scary Voice and Mic Voice as Gen. Sean B. McFarland II * Paul as MI6 Agt. Joseph Vance Powers * Mic Voice as MI6 Lt. Christian J. Larfield, MI6 Lt. Henry Elias Gilligan, Cpl. Ian Edison Burke and Robotic servants * Scary Voice and Mic Voice as Robots * Mic Voice in low-pitched as Robotic Airgunner * Emma as Lance * Brian as Miles * Eric as Matthew Chesterfield III, Leo Larfield and Officer Darwin P. Aule * SF64 Area 6 General Sound Clips as Robotic Servant and Helicopter Pilot * Ivy as Savanna Larfield, Shock, Kat: Ana's twin sister, Josie and Melinda * Dallas/Mic Voice as Capt. Rudolph Tiberius Murdoch Turnbull * SF64 General Pepper and ROB64 Sound Clips as Dispatcher Gilbert Evans * Diesel/Tom Hanks as Dr. Raphael Jaime Gonzales, Officer Hubert F. Barnes and Officer Curtis Knight * Shy Girl as Emmanuela "Emmy" Gonzales and Ana: Kat's twin sister * Volleyball as Wilson (From Cast Away) * Dallas as Ferguson * Joey as Maj. Laster D. Sparks, Edward and Otacon * Dave as 1st Sgt. Pilcher and Solid Snake * French-fry as Cdr. Kelsey C. Durant * David as Coulden Pettit, Sean III, 1st Lt. Declan McPherson and Bob * Duncan as Eustace Hintsala * Kimberly as Gage Hintsala, Shane Larfield * Dallas as Pepsi Man and Cola Boy * Tween-girl as Tiberius and Princess Bethany * Alan as Arnold and Officer Murray Flynn * Kidaroo as Teenage Boy * Wiseguy and Mic Voice as Kenneth * Princess as Heather and Antoinette * Steven as Jupiter, Spark and Officer #5 * Julie as a victim * Professor as Sanjay Larfield and Prof. Arthur Montgomery * Millie as Amanda Larfield * Falco Lombardi (Voice by SF64 Falco sound clips) * Slippy Toad (Voice by SF64 Slippy sound clips) * R.O.B. (short for Robotic Operative Buddy) (Voiced by Ludoviko) *Fred Daniels (Voiced by Kate) * Donna (Voiced by Tween-girl) Characters featured as cameos 14-year-old John Daniels and his 17-year-old brother Chaz "Frosty" Daniels will have silent cameos. Some members of the teams like Lucius "Blade" Swardson, Marcus "Blizzard" Daniels, Fox McCloud and Peppy Hare from the Star Fox video game series will have silent cameos. A boy wearing long sleeve green shirt and pants with light blue stripes will have a non-speaking role when Matthew tells people about survivals of Agents and Jeremy Baldwin, but he was a jewish person with yellow punk-style hair. Commander Silas Henningsgaard will appear as a poster. Rating US: PG-13 UK: 12 Turkey: 13A Russian: 12+ Brazil: 14 German: FSK 12 Japan: PG-12 Mexico: B New Zealand: RP13 Philippines: PG Switzerland: FSK 12 Release The film was released on Youtube in August 9th to the September 7th of 2014 when it was spilt in 22 parts. Reception This film will release on August 10th, 2014 but however, Review Aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes surveyed around 300+ critics, based on the reviews, giving the best score of 94% fresh. Sequel A first film has a sequel called "The Red Viper", later depicted as Rise Of The Mutants 007 (2015 film). with veterans such as Bond, Gilligan, Powers, Lt. Larfield, etc. and newcomers such as Schmidt, Alfred O'Bannon, Thompson "Tom" Bettany, A1C Mortimer Mortimer, etc. The General (now appeared as Marshal Obliterous) and Cpl. Burke were both confirmed to return in this sequel. The film was cancelled on October 31, 2014 for undisclosed reasons. Category:2014 films Category:Movies